1. Field of the Invention
Solar heating, particularly methods for collecting solar energy for heating an office building during the winter and cooling during the summer. Buildings have been designed to maximize shielding of vision areas from the sun's rays, while utilizing a series of collecting panels, exposed to the sun's rays to transfer solar energy to heating and cooling systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos.:
BREMSER 2,030,350 NEWTON 2,396,338 NEWTON 2,342,211 GAY 2,584,573 LOF 2,680,565 BENEDEK 2,933,885 HAY 3,450,192 HAY 3,563,305
The Newton U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,342,211 and 2,396,338 disclose systems utilizing a radiation unit to transfer heat for desired heating and cooling purposes. Independent heat and cold storing means are heated and cooled by a single radiation device. Gay suggests storing heat in the earth or ground beneath a building for subsequent usage. Lof provides a solar heat trap containing a plurality of zones or passages within which a fluid is circulated to adsorb heat for subsequent transfer, and means are provided for limiting heat radiation within the confined zones and for storing excess heat released through the zones. Bremser discloses a solar operated refrigerating system illustrating a conventional absorption cycle type of cooling system, which itself is a per se known manner of effecting refrigeration from solar energy. Such a conventional absorption cycle may also be advantageously used within the teachings of the instant invention, along with any other known refrigeration cycle of the prior art. The Hay patents show a system wherein exterior insulation is moved over different liquid areas for the purpose of storing or rejecting solar energy. The Benedek patent discloses a heat storage accumulator system and equipment for operating the same.